The Fate of Neverland
by MonicaMalfoy
Summary: Alright, I don't want to give you too too much in my summary... so here's the deal, the fate of neverland lies in these 3 girls hands... you'll find out sooner or later! BYEZ
1. The Beginning

((AUTHORS NOTE: Hmmm... others know me from different stories, but this one just STRUCK my brain... lol, as you can tell I have been having a writers block and it STINKS... sorry for this chapter being so short... I know it stinks, but oh well... just critique me and say what you wish... I just ask that you don't be too harsh on me... lol BYEZ

-Racheal))

Racheal stood in the center of the black living room. All the furniture was gone; revealing some faded spots on the walls. A single tear fell slowly down her prominent cheekbones. She turned around and walked towards the door, regretting every step she took. Racheal twisted the knob left and then right, jiggled the handle a bit, and then pulled the door open. It was open wide enough for her to slip her body through. She took one long lingering look at the building... her home... and then walked to the car. Her father, Henry, shut the passenger side door quickly and then got into the driver's seat. Racheal pulled the seatbelt over her slender body. She reached into her bag and grabbed a set of headphones and a Walkman. She placed the headphones on her delicate elf ears, or what appeared to be elf ears, and the switched the device on. Music flooded into her ears, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The music was soft rock, so it was pleasant... kind of. She laughed slightly at the funny faces that her father was giving her, looking at her and then turning as she would turn her head. Henry stopped the car abruptly. The headphones flew from Melody's head, and dropped onto the floor. She looked over to her dad, surprised. Henry just sat there... his hands still fixed on the wheel.

"I told you we shouldn't move away... this never would have happened..." Racheal said, looking at her dad with a blank stare.

"... ... your point is?" Henry snapped.

"My point," She screamed, infuriated. "We should have stayed there! I was closer to the hollow! I can't even get to the hollow now... that was my home."

"Get out." He said quietly.

"What?" She was looking at him, tears welling up in the bottom of her eyelids.

"Get out" He said, louder this time.

Racheal just stared... no knowing what to say to him.

"GET OUT OF MY CAR NOW!!" He screamed, reaching over to her side and pulling on the door handle, throwing the door open.

Racheal was now crying openly. She jumped out of the car and onto the black pavement. She shuffled over to the bed of the truck, grabbing her two suitcases, which were luckily rolling, and walked away. Henry started the truck up in a hurry and then disappeared, leaving only a cloud of dust. Racheal turned towards the direction that she was coming, and began to walk slowly. Within a few minutes a car was passing by. It stopped next to Racheal, and the window rolled down.

"Hello?" A deep voice said from inside the car. "Who are you?"

"Racheal" she said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Racheal... that's a pretty name..." he said. "Where are you headed?"

"Back to the hollow... my father just threw me out... and now I have to walk to my old home."

"How far away is it?"

"A few miles that way" she said, pointing in the direction that the car was headed.

"Would you like a ride?"

"Umm... can I know your name first?" Racheal said, skeptical.

"Yea, it's Peter"

"Alright Peter..." she said, opening the door to the car and then got in. She didn't seem too worried about the man, he didn't seem dangerous. She saw his face as she got into the car, it looked somewhat similar to her, but the name he gave her didn't ring a bell. She stared at him blankly for a few minutes, but as he looked over at her she turned her gaze. She blushed a little bit at her foolishness. Peter accelerated the car and continued on towards the hollow.

"So, Peter, how old are you?" Racheal smiled.

Peter appeared to be deep in thought. He smiled back over at her. "Quite young..." A wide, white smile spread across his face.

"Hmmm, I've heard that somewhere before." Racheal said, pondering over his mysterious answer. "Wait... so, you don't know what your age is exactly?"

Peter chuckled silently. "Not exactly, I stopped counting when I reached the age 10."

"Oh," she said, sounding disappointed. Racheal turned her head and stared out the window.

About twenty minutes later, they stopped. "Were here" Peter's voice rang out. The car was sitting directly in front of the great entrance that Racheal had built for the hollow many years back. She gasped, no one knew about this entrance but her! She was stunned, but she quickly got out of the car and brought her things along with her. Peter winked at her and sped away. A strange feeling was lingering all around her. She just shivered and walked up to the hollow.

((Ahh... that was horrible, but something to tell you people that I'm NOT dead... please enjoy and keep reading!

-Racheal))


	2. The Sorrow of a Secret

((AUTHORS NOTE: Alrighty... this is another addition to my little story... please R&R... LOL ttyl...

-Racheal))

A small drop of sweat fell slowly down Racheal's back. She smiled and looked over her work; it was a fine piece... gorgeous infact! The colors blended perfectly, revealing the artist's true feelings. Racheal pulled the canvas off of her "painting tree" and placed it on the ground. She sighed and turned her walkie-talkie on.

"Pssst... Pssst," She whispered into it. A crackling fuzzy sound came from the other end. The crackling stopped and most other noises followed. Except for one noise, a small noise, one barely audible to one wasn't listening for it. The sound grew louder, and it seemed to be getting closer. The crackling noise was back again.

"Hey, we're almost there" the other end said. It was a girl's voice. Racheal remained quiet throughout this process. Almost out of thin air the other two figures appeared. Racheal smiled, realizing that they were pretty close now. She grabbed the three Earth tone mats and candles out of a small brown trunk. It slammed shut with a loud thud, a cloud of dust spewed out from the inside. She laid them out, each mat pointing a different direction. She smiled and exhaled deeply, seeing that her word was done. The two other girls appeared behind her.

"Set up already?" one girl said, her long dark brown hair flowing over her shoulders.

"Of course Willow... am I not always ready?" Racheal said, wiping some sweat off her cheek. She dropped her hand down to her side and sat down on the mat facing south. "Should we start?"

The third girl looked around at her surroundings, her being the ditsy one. She smiled and sat down, relieving her legs of her weight. Willow chuckled under her breath.

"Shall we start the communication spell?" Willow said with a heavy sigh.

"Yes" the third girl, Tatonia, mumbled.

"Well... did you bring the yellow candles?" Racheal said in Willow's direction.

"Yes..." she said softly. She pulled out three yellow tapered candles. She lit each one and handed them out. They all held the lit candles together, making the light brighter.

"I'll say the spell... Racheal and Tatonia, just concentrate on one thing very hard for the next few minutes..." Willow said with confidence. She mumbled a few words under her breath and continued to breathe slowly and deeply. A wide smile spread across Racheal's face as she thought of a beautiful lioness, prowling the grounds, searching for a tasty morsel. Tatonia sighed as the image of a beautiful blue and green faery passed infront of her weary eyes. Racheal suddenly gasped and jumped back from the circle. She was breathing really hard. "It's not true... it's not true.... It's not true... NO! not true..." she screamed, over and over again, hot yellow wax falling onto her legs, creating small burn marks as the liquid left a trail down her leg. Racheal was too upset to notice though, between her cries of utter disbelief.

"What... Racheal!!! What?" Willow said, grasping Racheal in a comforting hug.

Racheal was still crying, a blank look now replaced the old. "It changed... the picture, it changed... NOT TRUE!! NO IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Willow then started crying, realizing that she must tell the group her secret. She backed away from the circle and sat against the big oak tree. Tatonia was still shocked by Racheal's outburst. They all just sat there, crying to themselves. Racheal looked over to Willow. Her eyes were as cold as stone.

"What haven't you told me?" Racheal accused Willow... her eyes filled with fire.

"Nothing... you know almost everything" she said, avoiding the penetrating eyes of her friend.

"Willow... I know that you're hiding something... Tell me! I hate that you're leaving me out again!!"

"I'm not leaving you out... your just getting angry."

"No... you're NOT telling me something... I know it."

Tatonia walked over to Willow and hugged her, not knowing what to say to comfort anyone.

"Fine... you know what we should just go..." Racheal said, having cooled off a bit.

"Alright..." Willow said, walking down the large hill.

"Just... tell me..."

"I will only tell you this. Someone is going to die, someone that was never meant for death... an innocent so innocent... it's tragic"

"Wait! Willow... stop... your not making any sense"

"There's nothing more I can tell you..." Willow had become somewhat bitter.

"Who will die?" Racheal said, tears streaming down her face.

"I cannot tell you... that is for Tatonia to say, if she wishes" Willow said, very near tears. Tatonia walked over to Racheal, holding on to her so she wouldn't fall.

"Peter Pan" was the only thing Tatonia could say before Racheal fell down.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!! IT CAN'T HAPPEN..." she screamed in between sobs. She fell onto the ground in a huge heap... sorrow surrounded the scene of the three girls. "We _have_ to save him"


End file.
